crushgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyūkyoku no Faitā! Manganji Sangaishō
Kyūkyoku no Faitā! Manganji Sangaishō! (究極のファイター！万願寺三凱将!) is the 34th episode of Crush Gear Turbo. It was originally aired in Japan on May 26, 2002. Synopsis In the previous episode, Wang Hu has transformed into an evil Gear Fighter after his medallion is accidentally damaged by Kouya's Shining Sword Breaker. Now, the Tobita Club is facing against the Manganji Dream Team lead by Kouya's biggest rival, Takeshi Manganji. Will the Tobita Club defend their championship title since Yuhya's time? Plot The Tobita Club is watching Wang Hu fighting for third place in the Asia Cup on screen. He uses Huchaobinji (Fighting Tiger Killer Paw) and later disintegrating his opponent's Gear. Hence, Wang Hu wins as well as Si Xing Hu Tuan (Four Stars Team) gaining the third place in the Asian Cup. Kouya blames himself for what really happened to his rival and friend. Kouya then rushes to the Si Xing Hu Tuan's waiting room to look for Wang Hu. As the Tobita Club members go inside, they find out that the waiting room is empty. Kyousuke spots the small flower that was fallen from one of Lan Fang's hair ties in episode 31 and picks it up. Kaoru points out to him that the flower is a Chinese aster which means "believe in your heart". The flower also represents the message "farewell", which later cuts to the scene where the Si Xing Hu Tuan team is going home to China via train, with Lan Fang looking at the scenery while Wang Hu is asleep. Back in the waiting room, Kuroudo said it was too late to see the Si Xing Hu Tuan since they left without a trace and told the rest of the Tobita Club to focus on their match against the Manganji Dreams. The team then hold their briefing for the final match against the Manganji Dreams. The team has decided that Kuroudo will not be fighting since Shooting Mirage is the only Gear not equipped with VT Chassis. In Takeshi's waiting room, Momita and Gomano tell the former to get ready for the final match. Later, Kyousuke analyzes the entire Manganji Dreams except for Takeshi and states that the team is a division of the Manganji Club that participated in the Hokkaido Cup. The team is also known for their virtual trainings in the Manganji Laboratory while the scene goes to the virtual trainings of Dan Midou and the Shinomiya twins, where the former is seen winning a virtual battle against Dino Spartan. When Takeshi comes inside, he declares the practice session to end during his gathering with his teammates. The first match of the Asia Cup finals is Jirou pitting against Rai Shinomiya. At the start of the match, Jirou recalls Kyousuke's strategy who wants him to fight against Rai in the first match, since the latter's dash technique and Rin's spin technique can be taken on by Raging Bull. In the first round, Rai's Gear, Sougetsu is able to bounce Raging Bull despite its weight. Jirou then uses Hurricane Crush which almost brings Sougetsu out of the ring. Kouya says that it was very close. At the same time, Takeshi brags on Rai's Gear Fighting skills and gives Rin the signal to use the twin's telepathic ability. This leads to Sougetsu to use the VT spin technique and eventually morphs to Rin's Gear, Shigetsu while slowing down. The Shinomiya twins then launches Engetsuzan. Jirou uses Hurricane Crush again to intercept the attack; unfortunately he fails and loses the round via ring out. During the second round Jirou uses the VT dash technique, while Sougetsu uses Killer Speed, its VT dash attack which is launched by Rai alone. Raging Bull tries to collide with the Gear but the former is bounced into the air and is attacked after that, causing it to be blown out of the ring. In the second match, two geniuses from both teams - Dan and Kyousuke - are squaring off in the ring. At the start of the match, Kyousuke remembers telling to his teammates that he will be facing Dan, since Dan will be a good contender for him as a Gear Master. Kyousuke also notices that the design of Dan's Gear, Gougetsu Reishiki is exactly similar to the original version (Takeshi's Gougetsu). Dan says to his opponent that he studied Dino Spartan's technique, causing the Gear to be damaged in the ring. The first round ends in a draw. The next round starts with Dan taunting Kyousuke and the latter using Fire Spinner. While Dan gets the upper hand, the second round ends in a draw again. During the intermission, Kyousuke intentionally creates a crack in one of the gears of Dino Spartan. Seeing this, Kaoru gets irritated for destroying his own Gear but Kouya prevents her since he believes that the Gear Master knows what he is doing. During the third round Dan rebukes Kyousuke again for his predictable moves. The former then launches Kougessen, a special attack that fuses King of the Dragon Fighters' ice phase and Spinning Tornado until the hairline crack disintegrates Dino Spartan's gear, causing one of its wheels to stop and dodge Gougetsu Reishiki. Dan is surprised for not expecting that move. Kyousuke now has the upper hand and throw Dan's Gear out of the ring and scoring a win for the Tobita Club. After the battle, Kyousuke trips as he exits the ring and tells the rest of his teammates that he won the round by believing in his heart. He says to Kouya that the time has now come for him to face Takeshi. The episode ends with Takeshi and Kouya who are about to step into the ring. Trivia *The English dub title is a pun on the name of Takeshi's team and how Kouya treated them as the biggest rivals of the Tobita Club (hence the word "Nightmare") * To be exact, Wang Hu is pitting against Shahrukh Singh of the Masala Kids team during the third placing match. * When the Si Xing Hu Tuan team are about to head home by train, Wang Hu's hair color is normal instead of having his evil white-colored highlights. * The lineup matches of the Asia Cup finals according to Kyousuke is the following: :: * When Kyousuke reviews the online dossier for the Shinomiya twins, Jirou's profile is also shown despite the fact that the dossier contains only for the Manganji Dreams members. This is because the GFA database keeps the record of all the Gear Fighters regardless of team affiliation. *Gougetsu Reishiki is mispronounced as Gougeto Reshiki in the English dub by Kyousuke Jin. *The only difference between the ice phase of the King of the Dragon Fighters and Kougessen is that the latter does not freeze the opponent's Gear. * When Takeshi and Kouya enter the ring, both of them were transformed into artwork details. *The result of the Asia Cup finals as of this episode is as follows: :: :(Legend: O - Win; X - Lose; △ - Draw) Category:Episodes (Crush Gear Turbo)